<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning by ToxicShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789381">Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper'>ToxicShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannigram One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Drabbles, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, One Shot Collection, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes Hannibal up with a blow job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hannigram One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have so many singular Hannigram smut ideas so I figured I'd just compile all my one shots/drabbles/ficlets into a series. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's one of the few occasions where will wakes up before Hannibal. 6am. Too early for a Saturday, yet sleep won't come back to him. He turns around in his lover's loose embrace and stares at the older man's fine features as his eyes adjust to the dark. The soft light of early morning shrouds them in blue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a soft sound of yearning, Will reaches forward to run his fingertips over Hannibal's cheekbones, lingering near his lips. He cuddles closer to Hannibal's bare chest, breathing in his fresh yet masculine scent. When he tightens his arms around Will's back in his sleep, a fire kindles in Will's belly. He kisses Hannibal's chin before burrowing down under the covers until his face is aligned with Hannibal's waist. He whimpers softly with need as he rubs his cheek against the bulge underneath Hannibal's silky pajama bottoms. He pulls the elastic waistband down and takes the soft cock in his hand, rubbing and stroking slowly until it starts to fill out. Satisfied, he wraps his lips around its width, lapping his tongue in circles around the crowning head as he takes it farther into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal then begins to stir, shifting onto his back as Will follows eagerly to settle himself in between his legs. He peeks one eye open to stare down at the head of brown curls bobbing up and down on his half hard cock. He smiles, lacing his fingers in Will's hair to signal that he's awake. Will opens his eyes to meet Hannibal's, blue-grey and heavy with sin as he pulls his head back and releases Hannibal's cock from between his pink lips with a lewd pop. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hi Daddy," he says, voice deep and smooth like warm honey. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Good morning," Hannibal answers, pushing Will's head back down. With a purr of excitement, Will fits Hannibal's now fully erect length into his mouth. He wraps his hand around the base and pumps in tune with the movements of his mouth, using his saliva as lubrication. He shivers as the head of Hannibal's cock teases the back of his throat, but it doesn't deter him. He keeps working Hannibal, going deeper every few pumps, until saliva drips over his fisted hand and soaks the soft patch of hair in between Hannibal's hip bones that Will buries his nose into whenever he goes down. Hannibal grunts, bucking his hips ever so slightly. He's losing his patience. Tightening his grip on Will's hair, he pushes him down farther until Will moves his hand away and is forced to take the entirety of Hannibal's throbbing length down his throat. He draws in a quick breath through his nose and squeezes his eyes shut as Hannibal's thick cock bruises the back of his throat. Hannibal opens his knees wider and takes Will's head into both of his hands. Will peeks up at him with teary eyes, the killer's hungry expression and tousled hair is enough to make him hard himself. He whimpers as Hannibal grips his head on both sides and slides his mouth up and down his cock at a dizzying pace. Tendrils of electricity run through Will's bones as he is used. He relaxes his shoulders, lying flat on his stomach and propped up on his elbows, as Hannibal holds his head in place and fucks his mouth relentlessly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hannibal bucks his hips up into the silky warmth of Will's throat. He gags, shutting his eyes in pain, but Hannibal grabs a fistfull of his hair and holds him down. Groaning, he finally eases his grip on Will's hair and pulls his head back. Will gasps for air, but immediately chokes again as he is forced back down. He coughs and sputters, clawing at Hannibal's thighs as he is consistently forced up and down with Hannibal's hips moving in tandem. With every thrust, his throat burns and he gags and retches around the intrusion. Spit dribbles down his chin and onto the bed, dampening the sheets and leaving both of them slick and sticky. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite the uncontrollable gagging and choking, Will moans around Hannibal's cock. The vibrations from his pleasure push Hannibal closer to the edge, but he slows his pace to make it last longer. Besides moving his tongue along the underside of Hannibal's cock and curling his lips snugly around the head whenever he's pulled back, Will isn't moving on his own accord at all. He lets himself go limp at Hannibal's mercy, loving the way his daddy uses him like he owns him. The act of domination reminding him who he belongs to. Tears stream down his face, his jaw aches, and the back of his throat feels raw, but he couldn't be happier. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a deep growl, Hannibal closes his eyes and rolls his head back against the pillows. He grips the sides of Will's face to hold him still as he erratically thrusts and bucks into his mouth.Will moans provocatively as he fights back the urge to gag and cough at the rough treatment of his throat. His head spins from lack of oxygen, but just before he thinks he'll black out, Hannibal holds him down and pours his thick, warm seed down his throat. Will swallows it obediently, his muscles working every last drop out of Hannibal. Hannibal grunts as he finally pulls Will off of his overstimulated member. Strings of drool and semen cling to Will's lips as his mouth is freed. He smirks at Hannibal and licks his lips slowly, then uses his thumb to wipe the corners of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You're so beautiful," Hannibal purrs, watching his boy with a lovestruck smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Will crawls forward on his hand and knees and curls up at Hannibal's side. "You taste good today," he muses, his voice raspy and breathless. Hannibal chuckles and pulls Will closer to his chest, tucking his head underneath his chin. Will sighs contentedly and drapes his arm over Hannibal's chest, fingers mindlessly stroking the thick patch of hair on his sternum. His hard cock leaks through the front of his boxers, but his exhaustion wins. He closes his eyes and drifts back to sleep with Hannibal softly stroking his hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll take care of you when you wake up," he whispers just before Will falls. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>